Sonic Riders : Chaos Control
by Sonicstar1750
Summary: Sonic just came back home from being crowned Smash Brawl champion. However,Robotnick has a new scheme to take over the world,and he's got help. Little does Robotnick know,he's in for a world of hurt with from undercover GUN team wroking withnhim acting as the Wind Riders. How soon will Sonic figure out what's going down or can Robotnick figure out he's in trouble?
1. Rise of the Wind Riders

6 days had passed since Sonic was declared the Smash Brawl champion and Sonic was about to kick back and relax. Finally,a chance to enjoy life and not deal with any schemes of Robotnick. Sonic turned on "Sonic Youth" by Crush 40 and grabbed his guitar. He had been meaning to master playing the song and he finally had the chance to do so. The radio got halfway through the song when suddenly it stopped. Sonic looked confused until he heard this : "Urgent message! A chaos emerald was stolen this morning from Future City. It is presumed that Dr. Robotnick is the prime suspect but GUN has not named suspects at present time." Once the message was over,"Sonic Youth" was played from the beginning. Sonic didn't mind. "Sonic Youth" was one of his favorite songs. Tails flew in to see Sonic jamming out to the song and playing it on his guitar. Tails was about to leave until he saw the drum set. So he walked over,sat down,grabbed the drum sticks,and then followed the beat of the song.

Once the song ended Tails,still holding the drumsticks,looked at Sonic and asked Sonic "Did you hear about the emerald?" Sonic only looked and nodded as he said "I got this crazy feeling that I'm not gonna get a break from the action." Tails only looked and said "Don't worry about it Sonic. Shadow and I can handle this one. You just take a break. You've done more than enough." Sonic nodded and laid down on the couch and thought about what he'd gone through lately. He had a crazy few months and he closed his eyes. First meeting Ally,then watching her get kidnapped,then,while tracking Robotnick's whereabouts,got his butt whooped by Amy because she was on her cranky moment for whatever reason,that was followed by having to infiltrate Robotnick's base and then encounter number 1 with the Robotic Ninja,then seeing Ally get taken from him… AGAIN,followed by winning the Sega All-Stars Smack Down and then losing to the Robotic Ninja in encounter number 2,then he infiltrate Robotnick's base a 2nd time for the final showdown wight he robotic ninja which was all to easy… because he had to face off against a Metal Sonic-Robotic Ninja hybrid and nearly got killed… fortunately he used the chaos emeralds and won. Then came Smash Brawl and it's craziness. Sonic won the tournament and then got sent through living hell as he came so close to losing in the boss rush with Mega Man and then NEARLY getting beaten by the new Smash Brawl boss Master Core. he didn't know that would happen,nor did he see it coming. He came home a champion… knowing his home was PART of a universe instead of BEING a universe. He opened his eyes and sat up. ' _At least I can finally relax_ ,' Sonic thought to himself as Tails and Shadow,meanwhile,were working on the stolen emerald case…

Jet the Hawk watched the news cast of stolen emerald. Being a Babylon Rouge,Jet was a master thief and a legendary air board rider,his skills rivaled by no one. That was,until Sonic stepped up to challenge Jet and showed him who was the fastest. They had 2 rematches since they first met. Since their last rematch,Jet upgraded his board from his old board,J-Type,to his new board,H-Type learned new skills and tricks,and once again was the legendary rider of the wind.

When Jet watched the news cast,he was shocked. It wasn't the Babylon Rouges doing of stealing the emerald from Future City. It was the work of another air board group. He saw 3 air board riders flee the scene by air board and they were really good. Wave walked in and saw it too. Now she was curious. She looked up all the old air board clans at Jet's command,and what she was found was fascinating. The fact that there were MORE rider clans than just the Babylon Rouges,but the Babylon Rouges were the legendary rider clan,as they showed their legendary skills off in competitions held once every 4 years,and races on a 2 week basis. Jet was feeling more like a hero as he told Wave to keep the ship moving. He didn't want her to know he was gonna be a hero for once,but he also needed help. And Jet knew exactly who he was gonna get the help from. Wave nodded and carried out the orders while doing research. Jet left RIGHT before Wave found out about the rivals of the Babylon Rouges called the Wind Riders...

Tails and Shadow were looking for any clues as to who might have been the masterminds of the emerald stealing. Shadow suggested that they look at the security footage and once they got the chance to look,they saw a weird thing on the of the objects. Tails pause and zoomed in and quickly realized it was a mark of a clan of thieves. He never seen that mark before. And it sure wasn't a Babylon Rouge mark either. Shadow pointed out the mark looked like a man riding a surf board. Tails zoomed out and resumed the footage. then they watched,to their amazement,3 intruders get on the objects in their left hands and float off. That only meant one thing : these guys were air board riders. Upon meeting at GUN headquarters,Shadow and Tails relayed their findings of what they saw on the tapes. The commander,much to the surprise of Tails,hollered "Damn it! I thought the Babylon Rouges were behind this. The mark is wrong though." He then quickly turned and said to Tails and Shadow "Find the thieves and find the mastermind. We MUST protect the emeralds and the civilians in this city and on this planet! Are my instructions clear?!" "Yes sir," was the immediate response as Tails and Shadow left. They didn't bother to see an evil smile come across the leaders face as the disguise came off… revealing Robotnick,the real commander was tied up to his chair,which Robotnick stashed in a room that was being remolded,and also had his mouth covered in duct tape. What else could go wrong for the commander? Oh yeah,the room was being guarded by Metal Sonic and the Ninja Bot,that's what else could go wrong for the commander.

Meanwhile,the clan no one heard about,the original air board clan,the Wind Riders,were all watching themselves on the news,sharing high fives because no one caught them in the act and even if they did,their skills as riders would save them. Fletch,Claw,and Alex were the last of the Wind Riders. Fletch,the lookout for the group and Alex's left wingman,was a gray cat,Claw,skilled mechanic and Alex's wingman,was a yellow cat,and Alex,the leader,was an orange cat. Alex heard and knew about the Babylon Rouges and he thought it would be time to put them in their proper places,as the 2nd best wind riders and clan of thieves. But they needed to find them. The night before the crime,they were payed by Dr. Robotnick to snatch the 7 chaos emeralds. In return for their services,he would help them find the Babylon Rouges. Claw was skeptical,but reluctantly told Alex to agree to the deal. Robotnick was setting up an Ex-World Grand Prix,knowing that was sure to get the Babylon Rouges attention. But Robotnick wanted to finish Sonic off too,which is why he needed the chaos emeralds. And he also wanted to get get the Wind Rider's legendary stash of treasure he heard and read about. He also took over the GUN headquarters secretly so he could use it to announce the 3rd Ex-World Grand Prix. The rise of the Wind Riders had officially begun and,Robotnick hoped,this was where Sonic meets his doom.


	2. Hot Pursuit

Jet was walking down the street,holding his new air board when Alex saw him and walked up to him holding the stolen chaos emerald and tossing it up and down. "So,you ride air boards too? Well,show me what you got!" Alex sneered as he grabbed his board,Orange Blast. "I'll make you eat those words!" Jet snapped back as he jumped his H-Type. Alex snapped back "I'll make you eat dust!" The two lined up in front of Tails' house,ready for a race and then Sonic looked outside and saw Jet and the new rider. "What the…" Sonic looked and saw Jet and then they 2 riders took off and Sonic watched on in curiosity as they departed like 2 rocket powered cars and then Jet and his foe rounded the corner and they were gone. Sonic turned the TV off and grabbed his stylin' rider boots and grabbed his air board,Blue Star. There was no WAY he was gonna miss the action Especially if speed's gonna be involved.

Jet did insane tricks and combed them together very well. Alex noted they attracted a crowd. A very HUGE crowd at that. They watched on as Jet started to show Alex WHY he was the legendary wind rider. Alex was shocked… and he couldn't keep up at all.  
Alex radioed to Claw and Fletch "Dang! This is one fast bird I'm dealing with! Flecth! Claw! Requesting back up ASAP!" Fletch got on and radioed "10-4,Alex! Claw and I are on our way!" Claw walked over and asked "What up? "Alex is racing and he ain't dealing with just anyone! I think he's found one of the Babylon Rouges,the rivals of the Wind Riders! Let's roll! They grabbed their boards, Yellow Crush and Gray Shot respectively,and headed out of HQ.

10 seconds later,Sonic was in front of Tails house with a head set on and he radioed in "Tails,this is Sonic! I'm getting in on the action! We got new competition! Round Knuckles up! We got some racing to do!" Tails got on the radio and said "Sonic,I thought you wanted a break!" Sonic said "Ha! No way I'm gonna miss out on the action. I'm rested up and ready to go. I got 6 days off. Good enough for me. Time to rock and roll!" Sonic got on a running start and then jumped on his board and was gone. Tails looked at Shadow and said "Sounds like Sonic's rested and revving to go." Shadow nodded "Sonic's always ready for action. When is he never?" Tails was about to answer but decided to say nothing.

Fletch and Claw flew past Sonic and Claw was like "ANOTHER FREAKING AIR BOARD RIDER! WHAT IS UP WITH THIS!?" Sonic smiled and said "Let's see what you got," and ramped up the speed,grinding on rails,pulling insane tricks off and then he caught up to Alex and blasted by him with ease. Alex radioed in "Another rider! What's your 20,guys?" Fletch and Claw joined Alex "Right next to you. We saw the blue guy. But I highly doubt he's part of the Babylon Rouges." Fletch replied. Claw added "I doubt blue blur's gonna be alone,either. But I bet you 50 Sega bucks that' he's gonna catch up to the bird you're racing. I bet the blue guy is the nemesis of Eggman. Double slam." Alex got an evil gleam in his eyes as he said "Alright. Split up boys,you both head for the ron de' vu point and report to Eggman. I'll rally and meet you there after this race. Claw,get ready to adjust our boards to be race track speeds fast." "Copy that,Alex! Fletch! Roll out!" Fletch and Claw left for GUN HQ while Alex went in hot pursuit after Sonic and Jet.


	3. Heads Up!

Sonic looked back to see that Alex was gone and so were Fletch and Claw. he stopped in front of Tails' house as he looked up,he only has questions and before he could actually take off to join Tails and Shadow,Jet was coming right behind him. "Heads up,Sonic!" Sonic jumped out of the way… "What the… Jet?!" Jet jumped off his air board and said "Tell me you saw the news report." Sonic said "Heard it on the radio. Stolen chaos emeralds and I got a crazy feeling Eggman's behind this whole crazy scheme." Jet said "Probably. But where'd that cat go?" "Cat? What cat?" Sonic looked around confused as Jet said "The one who had the stolen emerald, That cat." Sonic was even more confused. Cat? He had blasted by 2 cats earlier and then a third one 20 seconds later,but he saw no chaos emerald. Jet must've known Sonic thought he was being crazy,because Jet said "Ah,never mind. Anyway,are we gonna team up and to down Egg head?" Sonic liked the idea of teaming up,but with Jet the Hawk,legendary wind rider and Babylon Rouge? Sonic cautiously agreed to team up with Jet.

Alex caught up 5 minutes later to see Sonic and Jet standing there looking at him. Alex only snarled and said "Listen here,bird boy,and you too,blue blur! The Wind Riders will be 2nd to no one. Once we got all 7 chaos emeralds gathered up from around the world,you can bet you last SEGA buck that we're gonna put you and you're teams into your places. We already have 1 emerald,we just need to find the other 6! See you guys at the Ex-World Grand Prix when it happens!" and with those words,Alex blasted off to the rally point to talk to Dr. Robotnick and rejoin his teammates. Jet and Sonic looked and Jet said "Alright,so we gotta find the other 6 emeralds before they do!" Jet nodded and grabbed his board and said "This teaming up is only temporary until we know what's going on. When we do,we're gonna settle who's the fastest once and for all." Sonic nodded "Deal. But we both know I'm gonna win." Jet walked away and once he was an earshot away from Sonic,he said "We'll see about that,Sonic the Hedgehog," with a determined sneer on his face.

Sonic was on Skype with tails and Knuckles to discuss what each of them had discovered. Knuckles,who was busy guarding the Master Emerald,had no information for Sonic or Tails that could be showed the marks on the air boards and Sonic showed a picture of Alex. Knuckles examined the picture for a while and said "Hey,is that Alex?" Tails looked curiously. NOW they got something they can use. Tails started by typing Alex,and got nothing. Then Tails typed in Wind Riders on accident,Tails quickly discovered the Babylon Rouges had… HAVE a rival called the Wind Riders. Tails read on that the wind riders were master riders who,for awhile, were the masters of riding and legends of the wind until they discovered the Babylon Rouges and they Wind Riders lost every match between the 2 rider clans. the recent Wind Riders squad consisted of Fletch,who rode Gray Shot,Claw,the team mechanic who rode Yellow Crush,and Alex,the team leader and the rider of Orange Blast. Tails continued to read on and said that it is rumored that if the Babylon Rouges were ever seen by the Wind Riders the rivalry will be revived once again,probably for the last time and possibly settled once and for all.

Tails' research findings had Knuckles feeling he had to punch 2,000 pounds of bricks in 1 shot and Sonic was stunned. "How come the Wind Riders have snuck around everyone's radars for so long?" "I have no idea,Sonic," Tails said "but one thing is for sure,we **HAVE** to make sure we **DON'T** interfere with the race that possibly settles the rivalry between the Babylon Rouges and the Wind Riders." Knuckles said "I have a humble suggestion: how about we **DON'T** race and say we already did." That's when Sonic said "Not unless Robotnick's got all 7 chaos emeralds. If he's got all 7,you bet we're gonna go racing. Now that I think of it,I **DID** race a orange cat earlier and the orange cat **DID** say he 1 of the 7 chaos emeralds." "If that cat is Alex,then the Wind Riders have 6 more to find. We HAVE to find them before they do." Knuckles said "I'd love to,but I got the Master Emerald to guard,y'know how it is." Tails nodded. Sonic said "Look,we'll rally up and the beach when we get the chance." Tails "Copy that. Signing out. got work to do." Tails and Knuckles signed off and Sonic got off the call too and closed his laptop. ' _So the Wind Riders are the masterminds behind the emerald snatching. My only question is how many more will they grab before we grab one_?'


	4. Evil Plans

Robotnick waited at the GUN headquarters for the Wind Riders as he paced around. 30 minutes later,Fletch and Claw arrived with very important information on the Babylon Rouges… Robotnick saw they had encountered Jet on the big screen. What caught his eye was the blue hedgehog… "THAT'S SONIC!" Robotnick said pointing to the screen with his right hand and pounding the control panel with his left hand. Flecth looked "Well,he's good enough to keep Hawk dude in his sights. We don't know his name yet..." "Jet…" Robotnick interrupted Flecth with a sneer,"That's his name. Jet. I was a business partner with him… Looking for the legendary Babylon treasure…" Claw said "Bah! Screw that empty lie! The treasure is nothing more than stupid magic carpet. You want real treasure? We got it all stacked up in our safe room. It's all safe and stashed away in vault." Robotnick thought to himself 'Yes,and when I'm done using you guys,I'm gonna go steal it away form you.' "Right," Robotnick said,"we have to focus our attention onto Sonic now. I'm sure he's gonna join the fun… what better way to do than with speed and racing?" Alex walked in,but hid in the shadows,and said "Don't worry about that,Doc! I'll take care of Sonic and Jet. But first… Claw,what's the update status of our boards?" "Air boards are 13% upgraded to race track requirements. It takes awhile when you do upgrades,either one board at a time or all in one shot," Claw answered looking at the screen. Claw was thinking an even bigger bounty at the moment : he planned on stealing the Master Emerald and getting Knuckles into the mess of chaos that Robotnick was planning.

Knuckles was just sitting around bored as all hell while guarding the Master Emerald. He loved his job,but he couldn't do anything unless the master emerald was stolen ; however,while he was guarding it one day,Alex appeared and said "Hey Knuckles! How goes it,pal?" Knuckles gave Alex a fist bump and said "Goes fine. But you know,Master Emerald needs to be protected and it can't leave the island otherwise it just goes down and crashes into the world below it." Alex nodded and told Knuckles "I understand. But,hey listen,right now,Flecth,Claw and I are doing undercover work for our employer,GUN , and we're trying to nab Dr. Eggman. Knuckels said "Yeah,I'd love to help you guys out,Alex. Unfortunately,unless the emerald is stolen,I can't help you out." Alex said "Actually,you can. Right now I told Robotnick that I'd take care of Sonic and Jet. We can stage the Master Emerald stealing… " and he was cut off by Flecth arriving and saying "Eggman doesn't even suspect a thing right now. Anyway,sorry to interrupt here,but I heard stage the stealing of the Master Emerald,is that right?" Knuckles nodded and Flecth said "Go figure. Claw was planning on 'stealing' it anyway,that's what he told me. That egghead is a moron to actually think we're helping him." Claw got on the radio and said "Eggman has gone AWOL and I'm gonna make this quick,right now,I'm working on a plan to snatch the Master Emerald for Eggman's enjoyment so we leave him in the dark on our undercover work for GUN. I'll get back to you guys ASAP,but I'm ghost for now," and got off. Knuckles said "So I can help you guys after all. Alright here's the plan,I guard the emerald,you guys try to steal it,we fight,you guys win and take it. Hide it good so it seems like a legit stealing." Alex nodded and said "GUN has waited to long to catch Eggman and put him in prison for good. It's time to turn his evil plans against him."

Flecth and Alex arrived back at GUN headquarters and Claw said "Good news,the boards are 50% race ready. So,did you guys do any scouting on the Master Emerald?" Alex nodded and said "Stupid echidna named Knuckles in the way,and get this,he's the lone guardian of the emerald." Claw,acting as if this was news to him,said "Ha! This will be easy,we sneak up behind him,snatch the emerald,put in a helicopter and run with it." Robotnick walked in and said "Hello,boys! What's the status on capturing the 7 chaos emeralds?" Alex replied "We got 1/7,located 3/7 and we're tracking the whereabouts of the other 4 right now,so we're gonna go get the other 2 we located. Also, we're also in the middle of planning to steal the Master Emerald. " Robotnick LOVED this idea and he said "Hide it somewhere good. We'll return it if Knuckles finishes in the top 3 of the final race,ONLY IF HE DOES,which means we're gonna do everything we can to stop him from doing that."

Alex nodded "Copy that,boss. Flecth, you're coming with me! We're going emerald hunting,Claw,you stay here until our boards are fully upgraded." Claw nodded and said "Good news is boards are 67% done,bad news is,it'll take another hour before there done upgrading,and once these upgrades are done,we go top speeds of 200 MPH and not be caught while we're emerald snatching." Alex nodded and said "Doc,your evil plans are coming together just nicely." Robotnick laughed evilly and Alex thought to himself with a cunning smile ' _Coming together so nicely,that once we get you right where we want you,you're going to arrest you,because we aren't the Wind Riders,we just made that up,you fell for it. Thanks for putting up false information about us. We aren't rivals the Babylon Rouges,but thanks for mentioning that. We're the Delta Crew,and we're going to take you DOWN for good!_ '


	5. Counterstrike

Sonic came back from his date with Ally as Tails,Shadow,and Silver were all at computers. They had gone to GUN headquarters while Sonic and Ally were on their date and told the commander ,who was actually Robotnick , that they found the remaining 5 emeralds that weren't stolen and put tracking devices on them, and the commander insisted against it. Tails agreed not to,but lied about it and Shadow Tails, and Silver hid tracking devices on thee emeralds, cleverly blended in with each emerald.

Alex only smiled as the plan to put Robotnick down for good was moving forward. Fletch and Claw smiled as they split up and rode their boards over to the remaining chaos emeralds as they were tipped off by Robotnick,who went to get the 4th emerald. Tails was the first to catch emerald movement as his computer beeped first. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Red Emerald is on the on the move!" Shadow and Silver continued keeping an eye on their screens when suddenly Silver noticed his computer beeping "Teal and yellow emeralds has been and are on the move!" Shadow was sensing a pattern… but he couldn't figure it out… and then his computer beeped and snapped him out of thoughts "Green and white emeralds are on the move!" They stayed on them as Sonic sat down and joined them in emerald tracking. Sonic noticed the blue emerald was moving. He put a head set on and began tracking it. They were all talking at separate times when Sonic noticed something… odd. The emerald he was tracking was headed to GUN headquarters.

Somewhere in between Tails shouting "Red Emerald is at the beach," and Silver hollering "Green and white emeralds are being separated and are headed 2 separate directions," Sonic was able to holler "Blue emerald is at GUN headquarters!" Tails looked over at Sonic and THAT'S when it dawned over Shadow. Shadow snapped his fingers. "It all makes sense now. The fate of all the emeralds is inevitable! Each emerald is going to be at GUN headquarters. All 7 will be there…" Shadow was cut off when Tails said "We got a bigger problem than that! Look!" Sonic and Shadow looked… "JET!" Sonic snapped as he saw Jet race off with the Emerald. "Tails! Keep track of that emerald! Don't lose it! Sonic,go get Jet," Shadow pretty soon went from just teammate to temporary leader. "No need to tell me THAT twice," Sonic said as he grabbed his board and raced off to go catch Jet…

But Jet knew Sonic was coming. The Babylon Rouges were in league with Robotnick and was tipped off to Jet that Sonic was on his way to Jet's location. Jet also noticed the tracking device and left it there for Sonic to find. Alex watched on and said to himself "Jet,you are one cheating scum." He stayed hidden recording Jet's every move and collecting audio data. Once he got all the evidence he needed,Alex was set to convince Sonic he was actually a good guy because Alex, Fletch, and Claw were actually undercover. Alex took his head set off knowing Robotnick was listening in. He stayed hidden waiting for Sonic.

Sonic got there and noticed the device and yelled over the radio "DRAT! Jet's gone!" Alex stepped out and said "He didn't just leave. he left you guys a present. Look at that glowing dot on the ground. Recognize it? That's 1 of the tracking device I gave Tails to put on the emeralds." Sonic looked and said… "But how did he…" Alex spoke again "My teammates,Fletch and Claw,and I,are under cover GUN agents. Commander is being kept captive by Dr. Eggman,who is posing as the commander." Sonic was shocked. After thinking Alex and his team were the bad guys… he sat down and said "Alright,then what do suppose we do?" Alex said "Stick to the plan,Sonic. Fletch, Claw,and I will rally up info and when we get out of Eggman reach,we'll clue you guys in on what's the doc up to and what his next move."

Sonic listened and said "Alright,since you're GUN's most reliable source right now,fill me in,what's the bot brain up to?" Alex brought a file out,handed it to Sonic, and summed it up as Sonic read it "In a nutshell,he's planning to use the 7 chaos emeralds as a prize for an Ex-World Grand Prix he's planning. Claw,Fletch, and I are posing as the 'Wind Riders', a made up group of thieves who steal and are rivals of the Babylon Rouges. In reality,we're the Alpha Squad,a highly elite rider group to put justice first. This whole Ex-WGP has been planned since after the whole robotic ninja was blown up." Sonic knew what that meant. "So,he wants Robotnick land still,huh?" Alex said "At this point,it's either Eggman gets treasure or total world domination,or he gets both. We're gonna put him down for good before that happens!" Sonic nodded and said "In that case,You deal with the Rouges,I'll deal with Egg head." Alex grabbed his headset,nodded and as they split,Alex got back on the radio com line and acted like he was working with Robotnick once agian but he was thinking ' _Once and for all,Eggman… you're going DOWN!_ ''

Sonic got back with the tracking device and showed it Tail,who was stunned Jet found it. "But how?! Claw and I designed these things and made sure no one could see them!" Sonic said "Jet only found this one. The others are still on. Right now we got bigger chili dogs to fry!" Shadow added "We know the inevitable outcome for all the emeralds,they're going to to GUN headquarters. But the question is why? All we have is the 'where are the emeralds going' part,we don't know the 'what is the doc up to and wants' and 'where the real GUN commander is' part. Tails and Silver nodded in agreement. Sonic said "That's were Alex and his friends come in. They fill us in,and we stay one step ahead,at least until they get caught by Robotnick,that's a matter of if they get caught,not when they do." Tails snapped his fingers. "I got it! I'll hack into the GUN com lines and we can over hear what Robotnick is telling Alex and crew." Sonic said "Cool idea. But Alex said something about Robotnick wanting the chaos emeralds for some sort of race... hey..." Silver added "Speaking of, Fletch did say the 'commander' was actually Eggman. Eggman's looking for some treasure..." Shadow added "And the doc said something about a race he wanted to do..."

Silver added "That could be either 1) car racing, 2) a foot race,or 3) some other form of racing we're not aware of yet." It dawned on Tails... Alex, Fletch, and Claw were riding air boards,the Babylon Rouges were working with Robotnick,it could only mean one thing,Tails explained his theory "Call it a theory,but the way I see it,Robotnick wants to use the chaos emeralds as a prize for an air board race,the 4th annual Ex-World Grand Prix. He got the Babylon Rouges in on it and PLANNED for them to 'team up' with us we could lead them to the emeralds and they take the emeralds to him! After that,once he's got all 7 the pot is set for the best racer to take all 7 emeralds." Shadow said "Hmph! Now we got all the pieces together and a theory in place,it's time to uncover the truth and when we do,we counterstrike."

Robotnick held 1 emerald in his hand as Jet, Wave, Storm, Fletch, Claw, and Alex brought the other 6 emeralds, each of them holding 1 emerald and they set them down in front of Robotnick. "At last, we have all 7 chaos emeralds! With this the X-World Grand Prix can finally commence! The construction crews are building the race tracks and making sure there will be some orderly chaos on the tracks..." Robotnick started to say before Alex cut him off by saying "orderly chaos? That's an oxymoron." "I'm aware it's an oxymoron. Now,as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted,I will make the announcement once all the tracks are completed. The tracks will include Metal City, Splash Canyon, Megalo Station, Aquatic Capital, Dolphin Resort, Metropolis Speedway, and the championship race will be held on 90's Boulevard. Of course, Metal Sonic will be allowed race... I got it! I'll set it up as a team of 3 relay race! And with your help,we'll make Robotnick land come true!" Alex smiled as he bowed on one knee and thought to himself 'Robotnick... you have no idea what you set up.'

After Robotnick left, Alex headed to the underground strategy room,where there were no cameras or mics for Robotnick to use to find out what Alex was up to, and he was on Skype with Knuckles and explained the whole Grand Prix set up. Knuckles said "I'd go racing, but I can't leave the emerald unguarded otherwise there will be dire consequences." "I understand that Knuckles,but I got a plan. Since I'm undercover,I can get away with making plans without him suspecting a thing. But once the race is over,and we find the legendary Wind Riders treasure." Knuckles asked "Yeah,speaking of,is it true? The whole Wind Riders thing?" Alex nodded "I did my research and the Wind Riders were real. They at one point challenged the Babylon Rouges to be the best band of thieve and the legendary rider clan. The Babylon Rouges won the race and had the Wind Riders exiled. After that first exile,the Wind Riders went back and challenged the Rouges on 3 other occasions and the Rouges won each and every time. No one has taken them down from the top rider clan. Alright,I gotta jump man,I got business to take care of but hey,until we know what Eggman really wants,we can't set up the counterstrike to take him down. We'll run the race though." After he said that, Alex got off and said to Claw who was sitting next to him "We got work to do. Let's go."


	6. The Announcement

Sonic and Ally were sitting on the couch listening to songs when Ally got up and took Sonic's hand. She loved pop and hip-hop songs,and once "Uptown Funk" came on,she HAD to get Sonic to dance with her. She loved his break dancing, and Sonic was one heck of a break dancer, but Ally was a master of a style of dancing Sonic had never heard of and never even tried in his life : swing dancing. Sonic just looked at her with a stare of confusion as she tried to dance with him. Ally just shook her head and said "What's up sweetie? You never heard of swing dancing?" Sonic simply shook his head. So Ally started teaching Sonic how to swing dance when the song ended and the D.J was fired up with excitement "Goooooooooood afternoon, Segaturn! You're listening to 96.1 KLIT FM radio and watching live on KLITV channel 96! I am Maxx Amp and welcome to debut of the new show, Rush Renegades!" Sonic and Ally sat down and watched the TV as Amp said "We have an out of this world announcement today! For more,let's go to my co-host Lexi,who is standing at GUN headquarters." Sonic and Ally watched in interest as the camera cut to Lexi and she was talking and then the cut to GUN main control room and Sonic and Ally saw...

"EGGMAN!" Sonic and Ally shouted at the same time,which brought the others in Tails' house since the emerald hunt began,and Tails himself,flying into living room as they watched the TV and Robotnick laughed and said "Hello, Segaturn! I have a special announcement! I am proud to announce that I am hosting the 4th annual X-World Grand Prix. It will take place on 7 different tracks and the winner will take all 7 chaos emeralds. Allow me to introduce the racers that have entered early. We have Jet, Wave, and Storm!" The Babylon Rouges stepped out and Sonic had a snarl on his face, clearly he was still mad at Jet for faking teaming up with him and then Robicknick continued "And now the new racers I found,one of the fastest and one of the best air board riders : Alex, Fletch, and Claw!" They rode out and Tails said to the TV "Alright,Eggman,what are the rules?"

Robotnick explained "I haven't finalized the rules yet,but I do have one thing to confirm : the races will be 9 laps each." 3 minutes of watching him sort out the rules as he explained the history of the X-World Grand Prix finally resulted in the rules. "I finally have the rules,each racer will pay 100 rings or 50 Sega Bucks to race in all 7 events,which will be in the prize pot with the emeralds. The races will have 8 racers lined up and they will get a 4 second running start. If you attempt to leave before the countdown ends,you will be electricuted. Once the alarm sounds, all racers must be on their air boards and the racers on track will complete the 9 laps. the winners of the first 6 races will automatically move on to the final race along with the 2 fastest 2nd place finishers. The final race will be winner takes the whole pot. For those who want to compete,pay up. Oh,and one more thing : there will be power ups scattered all over the track and containers of air, and there will be hazards all over the track. Hope you can handle the chaos." Sonic grabbed 100 rings from his safe that he kept at Tails' house and called Eggman up and Ally grabbed 100 rings seeing Sonic left his safe open. The call went on air. "Yo,Eggman! I'm signing up for the X-World Grand Prix! You better be ready to hand over the prize pot when I get through!" Robotnick laughed manically and said "Ahhhh, Sonic, you are so brave when you put yourself into these events... I still haven't forgotten the Smash Brawl boss rush..." Sonic said "Oh,shut up..." he was cut off when Ally dropped the rings she had in front of Sonic and she said to him "Add me to the racer list." Sonic nodded and said as he shut his safe and locked it "Alright,I'm bringing 200 rings over to you. 100 for my entry and 100 for my girlfriend's entry." Robotnick was startled by this. It was going according to plan when Sonic signed up, but Sonic said Ally was joining too,this made it even better because then he could force her to watch Sonic die after Jet won the whole Grand Prix. Tails, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Lizzie,and Thrash all signed up using Sega bucks.

Eggman announced the full racing roster after 5 hours of being off air. "The full Ex-World Grand Prix roster is set and here are the racers :  
1) Sonic, 2) Tails, 3) Shadow, 4) Silver, 5) Blaze, 6) Ally, 7) Lizzie , 8) Thrash , 9) Metal Sonic, 10) Jet, 11) Wave, 12) Storm, 13) Alex , 14) Fletch, 15) Claw, and finally, 16) Espio. I will divide you all into 2 groups and each group will run 3 races. After Orbot, Cubot, and Robotnick decided the best tracks for everyone he announced the groups and what tracks they will race on. "The first 3 tracks are Metal City, Megalo Station, and Metropolis Speedway the 8 racers for those 3 tracks will be as followed : 1) Sonic, 2) Jet, 3) Alex, 4) Tails, 5) Wave, 6) Claw, 7) Lizzie, and 8) Espio. the other 3 tracks are Splash Canyon, Aquatic Capital, and Dolphin Resort. The racers for the last 3 tracks will be 1) Ally, 2) Thrash, 3) Silver, 4) Storm, 5) Fletch, 6) Shadow, and 8) Blaze. After that, the 6 winners and the fastest 2nd place finishers will move on to 90's Boulevard for the championship race where the winner will take the whole prize pot. The Ex-World Grand Prix will begin in 1 week!"

Tails said "Well,it's been confirmed. We got all the data we need and my theory is correct. I'll tell Knuckles he won't have to worry about leaving or having the master Emerald stolen." Alex walked into Tail's said "Already done. I told him he won't have to worry. Robotnick decided it wasn't worth the hassle. Knuckles said he'll be a subsitute racer for anyone who can't race. So I got Fletch and Claw on standby to steal the master emerald if that's the case." Sonic nodded "Good idea. I have a bad feeling Ally's gonna be kidnapped before the event begins. If I'm right, Robotnick will have me to deal with. If I'm wrong, then who won't show up?" Alex had no honest answers except this one : "I don't know. But we're gonna find out one way or another."

Robotnick said as Alex explained the situation "If we can get one racer to not show up,we can allow one subsitute racer to fill in. But who should we force to be a no show?" Alex looked at all the options and said "Lizzie, Blaze, and Ally are good candidates. I already got Knuckles lined up as the replacement racer... if we kidnap Ally, Sonic's gonna go after us, if we kidnap Lizzie, we have Thrash to deal with. Honeslty I say kidnap Lizzie and Ally. Then we can enter Knuckles and Amy... and then kidnap Amy and have Firen enter." Robotnick thought about it and said "Or we grab all the girls in one shot,and still enter Knuckles and Firen." Alex smiled and said "I'll have Jet, Wave, and Storm do the kidnappings. If they fail, Claw, Fletch and I will snatch the girls." Robotnick liked the idea but warned Alex to be careful because Sonic wasn't gonna let Ally get out of his range after what he had to go through dealing with the prototype of the Robotic Ninja. Alex nodded and said he understood and once Robotnick left, Claw came in with the air boards. "They are race ready and I even set ours up to handle the city tracks, Alex. As for Fletch,I set his up to handle the water tracks and I'll give the city set up if he makes it to the final race. Now here's the question : when do we get to... you know..." Alex had a sharp gleam in his eye and said in low voice "We'll deal with him when we're all set and ready to take him down."


	7. One Last Chance

The day prior to the Ex-World Grand Prix was a busy day for everyone. Tickets were sold out to every race, VIP tickets were sold out and given away, the racers were working on their air board skills, and Robotnick was giving Metal Sonic all the data he needed to ensure he won and everyone else lost in the finale, assuming his team of riders lost. Meanwhile Sonic was training Ally to ride her air board as Tails was briefing Shadow and Silver the track layouts and pointing out where and when to jump and pull off tricks. Ally was just getting the hang of the basic air board riding, she stopped and watched Sonic pull off insane tricks that he spent years practicing to master and she thought she was never going to be able to even master, let alone pull off amateur tricks.

Jet was watching the screen and his eyes narrowed as he thought to himself "Well, Sonic the Hedgehog… you mastered the tricks… I'm for once impressed by you. But you won't beat me once we hit the race tracks we're gonna race on." In the secret GUN control room that was to be used if Robotnik were to take over the main GUN control room, Alex, Fletch, and Claw were discussing track layouts and Alex was pointing out to Fletch and Claw jumps weren't to be taken lightly and also power-ups could the difference between winning and finishing dead last. Fletch had finished making recording bugs so they could over hear Robotnik talking to the Babylon Rouges and have enough proof to arrest him for theft and kidnapping, Alex knew the Rouges were gonna be fooled and Robotnik was going to be likely kidnap the one of the girls, they just didn't know WHO. Alex sent Fletch up to main control room to update Robotnik that were ready to race and once Fletch left, the door shut behind and Alex said to Claw "This time, Robo McBozo won't even know what hit him." Claw nodded in agreement. Fletch came back and told Alex he not only reported they were ready to race, he also secretly launched the recording bugs to pick up everything Robotnik says and that Tails was going to have a special item for them come race time. Alex smile as everything was set in motion, the outcome would be determined by action and reaction.

* **SLAM!** * Ally fell to ground while trying to pull off an ollie, a simple skateboarding trick that didn't quite end the way she wanted it too. Ally got back up and tried to do another trick… which wielded the same result. She was getting frustrated until she finally decided to try using a ramp. She used the ramps JUST once and she messed up her tricks next thing she knew… * **WHOMP!** * She conveniently fell to the ground face first and had messed up her landing. Sonic helped her up and said as he got her on her feet again "Ally, sweetie, I know you're trying your best, but keep working on it, you'll get 'em down. In fact, why don't I help you?" Ally said that she appreciated the help, but she wanted to do it on her own so she wouldn't be be dependent on him. Sonic totally understood and gave her support and advice from the side. The more she failed, the more she thought she was never going to pull off tricks, but she wasn't willing to give up that easily.

30 minutes later, she decided to work on each part separately. She practiced jumping first, then she jumped off of ramps, then she worked on landing. After she worked on jumping and landing, she tried tricks once again, at first, it ended the same way as it did when she started practicing : try to pull trick off, fail, fall flat on her face, rinse and repeat. Then she did a backside 360º and nailed the landing, she could handle the basic tricks but once she tried the complex tricks, she failed. So she decided to try and string the basic tricks together to make combos, as Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Ally, and Lizzie were having lunch and Tails was explaining how he wasn't sure getting more air to keep racing would work, he was highly certain tricks were one way to get air. That's when he came up with it : a wrist band that had an air gauge.

Once they finished lunch, Tails and Silver set to work creating the wrist band air gauges for everyone who would need one. As he tested the wrist band out, Silver filled up the boards with air. As the air boards were getting recharged, they handed the wrist bands out everyone that was at Tails' house. Tails explained this would show them how much air was left in the board and would warn them when they were running low on air. Thrash explained to everyone that he made a device that looked like a watch, but was really a map with rival tracking capabilities. Tails and Thrash were thinking ahead and even tested out the devices. Knowing Alex, Claw, and Fletch would need these devices, they made 3 more of both the air gauge wrist band and the map watch and Tails would personally deliver them to the Delta Crew on race day. It was only a matter of time before Alex would have Robotnic in cuffs and in prison.

That night, Ally and Sonic were looking up at the stars while everyone else was asleep. Sonic never slept because it slowed him down and Ally couldn't sleep because she was nervous about her races tomorrow. Sonic told her not to worry, but she said she was worried that she'd let Sonic down if she didn't make it to the championship race. Sonic held her close and said that it wasn't about winning or losing. It's all about having fun and enjoying the thrill of speed and feeling the wind rush against your face. Ally feel asleep in Sonic arms and he never let her go. As far as he was concerned, he was enjoying life right now

Robotnick sneered "At last, everything is in motion. Once Metal Sonic kills Sonic, I will take the girls and make them my slaves. And then I will finally have Robotnik Land, the world's greatest empire ruled by yours truly!" Orbot clapped and said "Most impressive, Boss. But who are you going to force to marry you?" Robotnik smiled and said "They're all so tempting, but I can't pick one to marry. I'll just let my wheel decide who I marry when the time comes." Cubot was skeptical about this race being the world conquering scheme that would succeed and even pointed it out to Robotnik that if anything goes wrong, it all goes back to set up of the plan. Robotnik knew Cubot was right, so he chose to kidnap Ally and said with an evil gleam in his eye, "This time, if Sonic REALLY wants to see her again, he's gonna have to do everything he can to stay alive! He only gets one last chance, and if he fails,we will finally win this time!" and he let out a maniacal, sinister laugh that Orbot and Cubot enjoyed hearing and they even joined him in maniacal, sinister laugh.


	8. Back Against the Wall

At first, everyone was wondering why an alarm was sounding at 6 AM. The only times it did go off was for emergencies, weather alerts, 12 PM tests on Wednesdays, or big events. First thing everyone did was check was the sky… nope, it was sunny and clear. Okay, no bad weather coming, they checked the TV and radio, nope, no reported emergencies and a calendar check told everyone it was Saturday, not Wednesday… That could only mean one thing : big event. Maxx Amp was excited when he said "WHO'S READY FOR SOME RACING?! What is up everyone, I am Maxx Amp and I'm live from Metal City getting ready to cover ALL the action from the Ex-World Grand Prix!" That's when everyone was grabbing their tickets and headed for the raceways and getting TVS ready for viewing parties, it was the hype and all the wait had led up to this every day. 7 races across the span of 2 days, and nobody no one knew what time the races were. They knew who was racing on what tracks,but when the races were going to start wasn't announced.

"Robotnik knew who was racing where and the start times of each race, but first thing was first, remind everyone who was racing where and he took it upon himself to do that. "Greetings everyone and welcome to the 4th annual Ex-World Grand Prix. A competition that has brought forth the best of the best racers from around the planet of Segaturn! As a reminder today's racers are : Sonic, Jet, Alex, Tails, Wave, Claw, Lizzie, and Espio. They will race at Megalo Station at 10 AM, the next race will have a 2 PM start at Metropolis Speedway, and we will wrap it up at 6 PM with the Metal City race. As a reminder, the 3 winners of today's races and the fastest runner up from any of today's races will advance to the championship this is only day one of the event and the championship race will be held at 10 PM on the 2nd and final day of the Ex-World Grand Prix. Enjoy the event!"

"It was 9:15 AM when Ally woke up and she heard Thrash, Shadow, and Silver eating breakfast and talking as she rubbed her eyes. "How did I get in Tails' bed? Where'd Sonic go? What has Silver, Shadow, and Thrash all excited?" She asked aloud as she walked down the stairs sleepily. Silver saw her and said "Morning, Ally! Ready to watch some racing?" She rubbed her eyes. "Racing? I didn't know there was high speed car racing on today…" Shadow cut her off by saying "Not car racing, air board racing! The first race is in 45 minutes!" Ally had grabbed a cup of coffee and read the message from Sonic she got on her phone. It read : "Ally, headed for race day. You'll be racing tomorrow. Love you :*" She smiled and said "At least Sonic had the decency to text me." Silver looked stunned and said "Wait, Sonic took his phone? That's a first. He NEVER takes his phone. And when he does, he won't use it unless he's got some key information or needs help. But once YOU text him.. I have no idea what is up with Sonic."

Ally looked, smiled, and said as she sat down to join them "Maybe you guys don't get him the way I do." Shadow was gonna say something and was immediately cut by someone yelling "FOOOOOOOOOOOD'S READYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Everyone looked around and saw Thrash walked in and set a platter full of homemade pancakes, French toast, waffles, hash browns, sausage, bacon, biscuits, mushroom and sausage gravy, grits, omelets, breakfast burritos, and egg sandwiches with hot dogs, ham, sausage, or bacon on them. Ally was stunned and said "No wonder Lizzie loves you… you can cook, Thrash!" Thrash simply closed his eyes and said "You can thank my mom for that. If it wasn't for her pushing me into culinary school, I wouldn't have learned to cook. Wait until you guys the lunch menu, though!"

"SHHHH! Race 1 is on," Shadow said as The announcer boomed "ARE YOU READY FOR RACING?!" Everyone cheered and it boomed throughout the stands. "Let's meet the racers! Starting on the pole is Jet the Hawk!" The stands boomed with half cheers and half jeers. Jet wasn't very popular among fans, but he was a favorite to win, and those who were fans of Jet definitely put down Jet to win the whole show.

"Starting 2nd and will be standing next to Jet is Alex!" Fans booed him. They ridiculed him, and he was just an unknown. Little did they know, he was leader of the Delta Crew, and they had a plan to bring Robotnick down. The other 6 were announced and Sonic was starting 8th. Fans were screaming at crazy loud levels. Sonic picked his board up and was already stepping backwards to get a running start before the lights turned green. "3…2…1… GO!"

Ally and the gang were watching on TV as the riders jumped on their boards and headed for the first turn and Amp said "Riders are headed for turn 1 as Jet leads Alex with Espio rounding out the top 3. Sonic in 8th and hot on the turbulence of Claw's air board. For more we go to the track and check up with Lexi. Lexi?" Lexi said "Sonic had the best start of everyone racing in this race, but has nothing to show for it as everyone has left him the dust; however, keep in mind it's still early in the race and still early in the day, and Sonic is known to put together comebacks. Don't be surprised if Sonic has his back against the wall in race 3. Back to you, Max." "Thank you Lexi, right now Sonic is on the back stretch and he is flying despite being in last! He's on the turbulence of Claw's air board and… wait, what's this? Sonic is riding the turbulence… Sonic does a backflip and... HE'S GONNA PASS CLAW ON THAT FLIP! HE IS BACK IN THIS RACE!"

Fans at the stadium and watching at home cheered on as Sonic flipped over Claw and raced on by. 7th place and moving on the leader board. Ally was watching Sonic and studied the rest of the competition taking notes of everyone's strengths and weaknesses and thinking 'Right, so Jet is high speed and heavy trick master. He's weak on turns. Sonic could get him going into turn 1… but we'll see.' At the end of the race, Sonic made it up to 5th and couldn't climb higher. A buzzer sounded as Jet crossed the finish line in first. Max Amp gave everyone the update on air " Jet Hawk has won the Megalo Station race and he'll be going to the finale race for sure. Alex shocked everyone finishing 2nd. Wave was 3rd, Tails will finish 4th, Sonic will be 5th, Lizzie was 6th, Espio will finish 7th, Claw finished 8th. We'll be back on the air at 1 PM from Metropolis Speedway for the Pre-Race Show and the 2 PM race. But talk about that hit Sonic took in turn 1 early in the race!" Beat Bat, Amp's co-host said "No kidding, Max! once Claw knocked Sonic off his board, it was game over and Sonic could only make a 5th place finish as his comeback.

Ally and the gang finished breakfast and said "Sonic could've gotten more had everyone he not knocked off his board in turn 1. Claw knocked him off. Saw it on the replay." Shadow nodded and said "Got that right. That's going to be talked about, but it's not against the rules of the Ex-World Grand Prix. We got a race to watch at 2 PM." Thrash said, "We've got plenty of food to eat for lunch so I'm not worried. Just make sure Sonic and Tails get food saved for them… in fact…" he put the breakfast food away and grabbed makings for lunches and started making lunch food. "Just make sure Sonic and Tails have food, heaven knows they're going to be wanting food."

"Alex won race number two in shocking fashion, Jet was leading and was looking to put everyone in a must win situation once they got to Metal City when he got passed at the last possible second by Alex. It was a shocker to everyone. Sonic was 8th after getting knocked off his board by Jet. and everyone was buzzing Sonic had his back to the wall. Sonic looked at the setting sun and knew the next race was going to be a night race in Metal City and that's what Sonic considered as his home track. Back against the wall? it'd take a miracle to make win the last race, let alone advance to the championship round. Ally was in horror… "He's got his back to the wall!" Silver said "No kidding! No one has ever gone in back against the wall and won a the title of champion, let alone a race! There's no way Sonic's going to stand a chance."

6 PM rolled around and Max Amp opened up the race by saying "Sonic has his back to the wall! Beat, what ya got?" "Sonic has finished 5th and 8th after getting knocked of his board before the end of lap one, in Megalo Station, he was able to recover to a 5th place finish, but once they got to Metropolis Speedway, Sonic couldn't recover. Making matters worse, Sonic will have his back against the wall coming into tonight's Metal City race, and with Sonic looking for a spot in the finale race, this is his last chance to put a miracle race together, WHOSE READY TO RACE?!"

"Sonic stepped back for another fast start… "4…3…2…1… GO!" Sonic took off and never looked back he was out front and determined to win this race as they headed for turn 1… Jet knocked Sonic off his board and sent Sonic from first to 8th in a snap of Robotnik's fingers. "OH NO! SONIC GETS KNOCKED OFF! HE'S ONCE AGAIN IN LAST!" Sonic jumped up and ran, once he had his stride, he tossed his board in mid-run, jumped, landed on it, and raced off. It was all caught on Camera. "I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW! SONIC IS BACK ON HIS BOARD AND IS CATCHING THE FEILD IN A HURRY!" Beat said "No kidding, Max! Sonic right now is headed for the turbulence of Alex, who's playing it safe after his HUGE win at Metropolis Speedway and… SONIC PULLS OFF ANOTHER FLIP PASS AND HE IS BACK IN THIS RACE!" Everyone was going nuts.

The lights came on as Sonic was second to Jet and Tails was behind him in 3rd, Tails posted laps that were .9 seconds slower than Sonic, who had the fastest laps. races and Sonic was determined to get Tails to the finale with 2 laps to go. Once they got to the last lap, white lights were flashing signaling the last lap and everyone was on their feet, cheering. "Jet leads with Sonic in second and Tails in third. Tails holds the 2nd fastest lap of anyone while Sonic is the fastest, Here goes Sonic he's gunning after Jet as they head for turn 1!" Beat picked it up "flying out of turn 2, Sonic is rapidly catching Jet and Tails is just riding along in Sonic's turbulence, and he's catching Jet as quickly as Sonic is, down the backstretch they go! Jet holds a slim lead as they head into turn 3. If Sonic's going to do something, he better do something now… they head to the front stretch…. Sonic is… RIGHT THERE! SIDE BY SIDE HE SETS UP HIS PASS… Do you believe in miracles? YES! SONIC HAS WON AND TAILS FINISHES 2ND! THEY'RE RACING IN THE FINALE ROUND! UNBELIEVABLE! SONIC HAD HIS BACK TO THE WALL, AND HIS WIN PUTS HIM AND TAILS IN THE CHAMPIONSHIP RACE! " Everyone cheered as Sonic and Tails high-fived and celebrated and they headed home after they finished up interview.

"Sonic and Tails walked in and everyone cheered and Sonic said "Tails and I did our part, now you guys go and do your part tomorrow."


	9. Rapid Fire

Ally woke and she was ready to rumble. She knew she wanted to to win… but that would be a challenge since she was racing a tough field of 7 other racers. She turned the TV on as the TV anchor said "And those are the highlights from last night's soccer match as the 2016 Striker Cup Qualifying continues, we will point out that Sonic the Hedgehog will begin the Striker Cup Qualifying adventures in 1 week, As Sonic said in post race comments " We (the Team) will begin qualifying match-ups in 1 week. Our coach said he'd announce our roster on Friday. Meanwhile. in The 4th Annual Ex-World Grand Prix, had Jet, Alex, Sonic, and Tails advance to the finale. The 3 winners and the fastest 2nd place finisher will be the four that will lock themselves into the finale at 90's Boulevard. Today's racers are Ally Thorn, Thrash, Silver, Storm Albatross Fletch, Shadow, and Blaze. They will be racing on span style="line-hethe following tacks in this order : Splash Canyon, Aquatic Capital, and Dolphin Resort. We will take you live to the event at 9 AM for pre-race with Max Amp and Beat Bat. Until then, we'll be airing last night's 2016 Striker Cup Qualifying game between the Bomb Squad and MegaStomps."

Sonic and Tails walked in to see the TV on and last night's soccer game between Mega Man's team, Bomb Squad, battling the defending champs, Mario's team, Mega Stomp, Mario had Just scored another 60 seconds into the match. Sonic and Tails watched the game and Tails heated breakfast up. Sonic turned the TV off and said "Tails, be ready, we're going to 90's Boulevard to watch the races!" Tails, ate and ran, while Sonic just ran, they got to 90's Boulevard at 8:15, 45 minutes before the race coverage was supposed to start. Jet was taking interviews and Alex was… doing GUN agent stuff. Alex was talking to Thrash and Claw about how they were going to arrest Robotnick. Alex said "We got until 22:00 to find out what he's up to. He's gonna watch the races, so I'll sneak into his base here at 90's Boulevard and see what can dig up, Ex-World Grand Prix coverage ends at 0:00 on October 1st, and it's 8:20 on 9/30/14. You guys race your hearts out, we got one chance to catch Robotnick in an evil act on TV and this is our chance to. Roll out." Alex walked out and nodded to Sonic and said "Alex has his plan in motion. Let's see how it goes down. Alex left after getting the all clear signal from Sonic. Heading to Robotnick's base, he was determined to expose this guy and imprison him for life.

10 AM rolled around and the racers lined up Ally in the back, Wave in the front. Alex came back to 90's Boulevard Race Party Plaza, with files on his watch. Damning files that would expose the dark plot of the Ex-World Grand Prix at that. As Sonic and Alex suspected, it was all a ploy to rule the world, and it would go wrong if Sonic or his friends won. Sonic knew that meant if Jet won, it was all over and THEY would be arrested for espionage and assaulting the ruler of SegaTurn. Not what they wanted.

On the track Ally backed up, just like Sonic did to get a fast start, and she took off after the go buzzer and green lights were flashing, she took off and was gone through the 2nd turn while everyone was getting on their boards. "It looks good for Ally Thorn early as she has a HUGE lead. No one in her turbulence to challenge her, Beat what happened on the start?" Beat said "Max, Ally got a great start on the challenging 14-turn course as everyone else was getting up to speed, a tactic we saw Sonic use back on the oval tracks yesterday, which works there but not exactly on multi-turn tracks and here's why : Thrash and Fletch are coming and catching up to Ally and they PASS Ally as they go 3 wide into the 5th turn and Ally will fall to 3rd, but she stays in the turbulence of Fletch's air board as the fly into turn 6." "Ally rides in 3rd and she will PASS Fletch for 2nd as the fly down the long straightway headed for turn!"

The race ended with Ally having the fastest laps all throughout the race and a 2nd place finish as Thrash crossed the finish line first and won. the next race at Aquatic Capital was a complete rerun for Ally, fast, but no win. Ally would finish 6th, but however, she had the fastest times from Splash Canyon, thus ensuring her spot in the championship race if she didn't score a win. Blaze won the race and was assured she'd go to the finale no matter what happened in Dolphin Resort.

"The race at Dolphin Resort started at 6 PM and as it went on and Ally was flying, she had a huge lead and no even caught her this time. "Ally Thorn has been on FIRE in this race here in Dolphin resort, she's had rapid fire fast laps all race long and not even Wave Swallow, who's running 2nd and one the best riders, can catch Ally, where did Ally get all this freaking speed? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ALLY THORN HAS JUST SET THE RACE LAP RECORD WITH A BLAZING 60 SECOND FLAT LAP!" She won in dominating fashion and Wave was deemed the fastest runner-up. The finale at 90's Boulevard was set. Jet, Alex, Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Thrash, Ally, and Wave would race the championship race on the streets of 90's Boulevard. Sonic smiled and said "Showdown at 10 PM, let's get this show on the road!"


	10. Damning Information

18:30 PM, 3.5 hours until the 10 lap finale on 90's boulevard was about to begin. Sonic, Ally, Thrash, and Alex would be starting in the front, however, they would walk to the back. Jet, Wave, Tails, and Alex would be the 2nd row. Robotnick had Storm, Claw, and Fletch go steal the 7 Chaos Emeralds while the race was going on Alex radioed "Do what Robotnick says. I'll take care of the racing. What's the objective? Steal the Emeralds at 23:00? That's when the race starts. Well, no matter what, do it. See what he does. I'm out. Catch up with me at 23:30." Sonic and Ally walked over and Sonic said "Alex, what's the shake down?" Alex only shook his said, "bleak at worst. Superiorly damning if I'm right. All I got on the files that are stored on my watch is HOW he plans to take over the world, not WHEN. As damning as all our files I got are, it only says how." Sonic said "Well, then, looks like one of us are gonna have to take a detour."

At 18:45, Fletch and Claw were searching through the GUN headquarters for something to arrest Robotnick for when they heard taps… Claw stopped and listened. Fletch picked up the noise and asked "What's the sound? You hear that?" Claw said "Yeah, and I know what is is too. Morse Code. I learned about this back in training." Fletch said, "Glad one of us know what the hell all that tapping and stomping is. Where's it coming from?" Claw picked up a gasket and said "Only one way to know. Grab a blowtorch. I gotta feeling we got something for Alex… Now that I think of it… have you SEEN the commander lately?" Fletch shook his head and said "Negative. I mean we WERE duped into thinking Dr. Eggman, Whose real name is Ivo Robotnick, was the commander when he wore that disguise…" Fletch stopped cold and turned around "Wait, Ivo Robotnick is his REAL name? where did you get that info? That's info we never got our hands on until today." Fletch said "I doubled back and checked the personal files on everyone who's in the GUN database. Also, armed with a search warrant, looked through the commanders private files of criminals." Claw shook his and said "We're in a tough spot, but what'd you find?" Fletch said "Robotnick boasts an IQ of 300, has mental issues, leads a GINORMOUS robot army,GUN's #1 most wanted criminal…" Fletch has finished tapping when he hear "most wanted criminal" "WHAT IN THE WORLD?! MOST WANTED?!"

Fletch said "You're gonna love the charges he's gonna face : Trespassing, destruction of government property, kidnapping, resisting assault, felony, aiding and abetting criminals, stealing, taking hostages, Environmental violations, illegal weapons, assaulting officers, murder, illegal bomb making, illegal bomb usage, enslaving abuse, blowing up half of the moon… there's 5 pages of how he tries to build 'Robotnick Land,' a plan to be the ruler of the whole wide world" Fletch tapped out another message as he listened and then said "Seesh… THAT bad? Also, WHEN ON CHAOS' GREEN EARTH DID BLOWING UP HALF THE FLIPPING MOON BECOME A CRIME?!" Claw asked "Did I leave out the part where he tore the whole planet into 7 pieces? Yeah, add that to his criminal charges too…" Claw,as he read through the file, said "Seesh… and I thought my aunt Jolene on Black Friday was bad." Fletch said with total confusion "Your aunt Jolene? Fill in the blanks, man."

"Yeah, Thrash's mom. She's 110% PSHYCO come the Christmas shopping season. There's all kinds of crazy stuff she'll do. Thrash remains cool headed and level until you piss him off, Thrash learned to be level until pissed off thanks to my uncle Casey. Decorated ex-GUN agent. Best of his time. Retired on Thrash's 9th birthday. Thrash learned martial arts, gun shooting, and how to use a knife thanks to him. Thrash turned 15 when he mastered sword fighting, something my uncle never did. When Thrash turned 16, he followed in my uncle's footsteps and became a GUN agent. He's 1 year into his agent life and he's already on track to being like my uncle. Once Thrash taught me how to fight and stuff, I joined. Thrash is one hell of an air board racer and trick master and is just as good, if not better, behind the wheel of a race car." Fletch listened and said "Wha… You… and Thrash are… COUSINS? I never knew…" Claw nodded "Yeah, I didn't know until I was 13, and I'm proud to be his cousin… AH HA! Found the source of our tapping." Fletch handed Claw the blowtorch and said "Goggles on, that thing can really heat up fast."

Claw said as he turned the torch on, "Let's see what's being stashed behind here…" Meticulously working getting the door opened up once he got it, Fletch kicked it down and "Cheap metal doors… COMMANDER!" Claw said "I think we can officially add 'officer endangerment' to that list." The commander stood up and said "Damn straight, you can! Robotnick is a threat to this world and all officers have shoot on sight authorization. Arresting him is no longer an option. Exile isn't one either. Execution is our ONLY choice."

19:00 Alex was on the radio with Claw and he said "Alright, I'm pretty sure we're not quite ready. I want him to die a slow, PAINFUL, death, Bullet just seems to convenient for me. Life in prison is gonna be slow and painful… how about we feed him to the sharks? Nahhh… Look, when I come up with something, I will. Until then, I'll have my gun on standby." Sonic looked over and said "Tough call?" Alex said "Actually, they got juicy stuff not released to the public. Turns out, he's our #1 most wanted criminal. How about that?" Sonic said "Took you THIS long to figure out how evil he is? I could've told you that if you asked me. "

Alex said "I know. But you're an asset and a friend. As your friend, Sonic, I'm not going to use you for intel I can get from files. But you're right. But keep in mind some of our technology DOES need fine tuning to be precessional and accurate. The rest of universe, Milky Way, Campbell, Star System, Mactopia, Minecraftarria, they're all a good 30 to 70 LIGHT YEARS away from catching up to us. However, when it comes to weapons, we're all fairly even until you get to ColorTerrain , where they have an edge. ALL their weapons double as guns, even nunchucks, we got 5 years before we get that tech, Sonic. I want to take full advantage of when we get the new tech…" Tails chimed in "Speaking of, I hear the planets of ColorTerrain and Pixelation are in weapons trade negations that will allow us to have their weapons AND teach our weapons smiths how to make them. They're still working out the kinks." Alex said "Wake me up when it's finalized. Meanwhile, we gotta mission to complete and damning information to back up the cause for arrest." Sonic and Tails were talking to the media while 50 miles away at the TV/Radio station, Claw was negotiating with the KLIT TV/Radio producers to air the arrest of Robotnick. Upon hearing the price Claw was willing to pay, they worked out a deal, Claw paid, and the producers agreed to air the arrest and make it breaking news on Monday. 15 minutes later, Alex had his arrest warrant. He wanted to be the one to bring the Doc to his knees.


	11. Last One Standing

19:15 Robotnick was with Alex, Fletch, Claw, Jet, Wave, and Storm in his top secret hideout on 90's Boulevard and he said "We have one chance to snatch the emeralds, since Jet, Wave, and Alex are racing in the finale, Fletch, Claw, and Storm will steal the emeralds from the winner. Once We get a clear fire, we're going to Babylon Garden up into the sky, find the lost Wind Riders Treasure, and then take out Sonic and his friends once and for all." Jet sneered "Of course, the Wind Riders were taken out and executed after they lost the race against us." Alex slipped a note to Claw saying "Wind Riders… they were… Delta Crew ancestors. I thought they were fake until I did more research. Not a word about it 'till ScrewHead and the Babylon Rouges are in prison." Claw nodded and then said "Alex here, can keep the spot light off of Storm, Fletch, and I as we snatch the emeralds."

"Robotnick said with a sneer "Fine by me. But we DO have to prevent Sonic from winning the race, if he gets all 7 emeralds, the conquest is over and we will NEVER have an empire to rule!" That prompted Claw to say "You leave the race to Alex, and we'll make sure we fix the race so that Jet or Alex win… besides, if Sonic wins, we can just snatch the emeralds from him and use them for our benefits and our world domination!" Everyone agreed and left… except for Claw, Alex, and Fletch, who were discussing how they wanted to go about when it came time to arrest Dr. Robotnick. Alex said "We gotta arrest him on public TV, for starts. as the leader, here's my plan : Fletch, before he even TRIES to snatch the emeralds from the race winner, pin him to the ground and don't let him get up, Claw, cuff him and read him his rights, then you both escort him to the squad car and we take him to interrogation room #1, where I'll snap the truth out of him, he's an intergalactic threat to world peace and we're gonna make sure we treat him like that. He's top GUN priority and we're gonna do this right." Claw said after Alex had finished "Sounds like a plan to me, you got no arguments here."

19:30 Sonic was keeping an eye on the clock and tapping his foot impatiently. If there was one thing Sonic hated doing, it was waiting. Alex walked over and said to Sonic "I see the patience is a virtue you do not possess." Sonic looked over at Alex and said "What gave it off? the fact I've ran the around full course on my feet TWICE or the fact I was at the halfpipe doing air board tricks and started training for the 2018 Olympic Winter Games?" Alex looked and simply said "Yes." Sonic was going to say something when Alex said "As of right now, the doc wants me to win the final race." Sonic said "Oh, yeah, suuuuuuurrre. Why not kidnap my girlfriend Ally while you're at it?" Alex said "That's not a bad idea… but that's not part of the plan. The plan is I'm gonna race, Fletch and Claw steal the emeralds and once they got the emeralds, Robotnick 'gives' them to the winner. Once the winner 'gets' the emeralds, Robotnick is going to take them and uses them to do his evil deeds. Before we does, We're gonna have to move and move fast if we're gonna arrest him right there and then on live TV."

Sonic said "Well, I like this plan, but let's assume the following scenario here : let's say it comes down to me and Jet, and I wind up winning. What's the best case in the scenario?" Alex thought about it and said "We stick to the plan. It won't matter who wins, Robotnick goes down live on TV, rights read and everything." Sonic said when Alex finished "Okay, what about the worse case scenario where he knows you guys are moving in to arrest him?" Alex didn't have the foggiest idea of that one, but he decided to make an answer on the fly as he said "Well, the worst case is we get held in an electro magnetic field while Robotnick gets away, kidnaps your girl, and forces us all into a race on a race track littered with deathtraps and airs it live on TV. One false move on this specific track and…"

"Goodbye to whoever triggers any of the traps." Alex nodded and said "Exactly." Before he could say anything else, the P.A. system was booming with the message "Attention all finalists, the final race begins in 2 hours and 30 minutes, I repeat the final race begins in 2 hours and 30 minutes. The countdown clock begins now." Just as countdown clock began, Tails, Thrash, Ally, Jet, Wave, and Blaze arrived and everyone was doing warm ups as the fans came into the stadium, getting souvenirs and concessions just before getting to their seats to enjoy the 10 lap championship race on 90's Boulevard.

19:45 "Attention all finalists, the race begins in 2 hours and 15 minutes, I repeat 2 hours and 15 minutes to race time." The clock moved as the seconds moved on 2 hours, 14 minutes, 59 seconds, 2 h. 14 min. 58 sec., and on on as the seconds continued to countdown to race time. Ally was doing pre-race warm ups with Sonic when she stopped and asked "Sonic, what's gonna happen if I'm leading the race in the final?" Sonic smiled and said as he was stretching "If you're out front, I'm doing whatever it takes within the rules set in place to defend your lead and let you take the win." Ally smiled and she said "You know I would do the same for you Sonic, wanna go get chili dogs after the race?" Sonic smiled and said "Don't ask me twice. It's a date." Ally smiled.

While Sonic and Ally were discussing what they would do if the other was leading and making post-race plans, Alex, Fletch, and Claw were in the middle of a quick briefing of what Alex was supposed to do. Claw said "I know you're the team leader, but remember, the goal isn't so much win as it is to keep the spotlight on you and off of me, Fletch, and Storm while we go and steal the 7 chaos emeralds from their respective areas so we have the prize. I'll talk to Robotnick about kidnapping Ally is she wins, because the more dirt we got on Robotnick, the better." Alex said "Negative, he's already in a hot pot of boiling water with us, he kidnaps Ally, we're not gonna hear the end of it from Sonic."

"Wait, hold up," Fletch said after hearing Alex's argument,"think about it this way, Alex : we get primetime intergalatic news coverage from the time the kidnapping takes place to the time we get him to interrogation room #1, we break Robotnick as we get the truth out of him. Court's gonna be a breeze to get through after that once we play the tape. Best case - We got Robotnick in prison for life, worst case - 23 years galactic service" Alex though it through after hearing the argument and said "On second thought, that's not a bad idea. Claw, see if we can get Robotnick to change up the plan in case the scenario where someone besides me wins the race plays out. Fletch, see what we can do if Sonic's out front if that's the scenario."

Fletch said as he smirked "Already taken care of, When Sonic's out front and about to get the win, we take it right out from underneath him, and here's how : 1) wait until he gets on the front stretch, 2) activate the minefield when he's 100 feet away from the win, and 3) he goes airborne and whoever's in 2nd goes on to claim the win. I'll be in the control room long before that point in time, so whoever is in 2nd goes on to win and we'll make our moves based on that." Alex said "I like how you thought ahead, but what about Sonic's board?" Claw responded with "Not to worry, Tails and I made a copy of the real one, Sonic's using the copy and he doesn't know it yet. The copy's purpose is to explode into pieces while Sonic goes flying into the air."

20:00 there were only 2 hours left until race time. The lights came on as the crowd were filing into their seats as they entered the stadium. Tails was doing a track analysis on his computer to find the fastest route and breaking it down with Alex; however, Sonic wasn't interested in track breakdown. He was sitting next to Ally near the edge of the downhill slope that was at the end of the front stretch. He had his hand around her in a loving way. She was smiling as she was on her tablet. Sonic peeked over. She was looking at a map of the track. THAT'S when Sonic and Ally were looking at all the routes and short was actually lost in thoughts of just being with Sonic. All she wanted was to just get this race over with and go out with Sonic; however little did she know was if she was gonna win... she was going to be in for another round being kidnapped, and robotnick was going to do everything he could to prevent her from saving herself. Sonic didn't know it either (even though it WAS his idea to begin with, even though he was being sarcastic about it), nor did he know there was a minefield set up to take the win right out of his grips if he was leading with 100 feet to go. Even if they knew what was going to happen, it didn't matter. They were just enjoying the time they were spending together. Ally leaned in slowly and smiled as she kissed Sonic's cheek. She was in love, and she just REALLY couldn't help it.

Alex and Tails were also taking into account all the possible outcomes that could happen and all possible ways to lose it, especially at the sharp turns, where it looked like there were no walls to prevent racers from falling off of the track. "Fan-flipping-tastic," Alex said as he pointed out, "every time you hit a sharp turn, you're going to have to be precise in timing and drifting or you're gonna fall. At least give us an outside wall!" He knew, somehow, he he had a gut feeling that truly told him the last one standing was going to win the race.


	12. This Could Only Mean Trouble

8:15 PM came As Maxx Amp and Beat Bat, and Lexi Palmer were entering the booth, cameras being set down, producers were coming in and out doing last minute preps, Lexi was doing her make up, Beat was discussing track camera placement with some of the producers, and Max was keeping everyone jamming to music until 8:30 P.M., when race coverage began. On the raceway was whole other story, Robotnick had just discovered a loophole in who could enter the championship race based on the rules he set up. Quickly making moves to add more racers to field he was able to find and place 11 more racers into the field before it was time to get into his ship and watch the racing action. But before he could do that, he had to disguise it as a blimp, knowing full well there were GUN agents out to get him and take him out.

When it became 8:30 P.M, Pre-Race coverage began as Maxx Amp said "This stadium is going to be jammed pack and tickets have been sold out since it was announced that the 4th annual Ex-World Grand Prix was happening. Maxx Amp, Lexi Palmer, and Beat Bat here with you live from our vantage point looking down at the stripe and seeing all the racers warming up and doing last minute preps for tonights race, which begins in a hour and a half from now." Lexi said as a follow up "The racers are going through their last minute preps as we speak. We do have a track breakdown from Beat Bat. But before we get to that, we have to make note that this race is going to be 20 laps around a 3 mile raceway, but this 90's Boulevard track is PACKED to the brim with ramps, sharp turns, and all sorts of tricks and stunts for the racers, and break this 3 mile race way down, we go to Beat."

"Thanks, Lexi, and folks, she's right, this championship racetrack is going to be BRUTAL! The 90's Boulevard course is probably the most insane track anyone will ever race on. It may have a nice long front stretch for a good run, but it's quickly followed by a steep 83º downhill slope where racers are gonna hit top speeds of 260 miles per hour and a ramp at the end of the slope where they can nail some high trick combos. But after a short straight, it's a wide sweeping 33º chicane with a straightaway between the turns where racers are going to be met with a cork screw and a DOUBLE loop in rapid succession. The course also has a halfpipe, grind rails, fly rings, punching targets, all kinds of shorts cut, weapons hidden in item capsules and old school item TVs scattered all over the place, but the one thing I think that will get to the racers is the multiple routes. Sure, it's a 3 mile raceway with 16 turns, ramps, slopes, grind rails, air hoops, punching targets, and all sorts of insanity, and SURPRISINGLY, no short cuts. Lexi, tell us all why that is, please."

Lexi said, to explain to the viewers and listeners at home, "These racers could only use those shortcuts ONCE, as the creator of the 4th annual Ex-World Grand Prix, Dr. Ivo Robotnick, stated 'These short-cuts are easy to exploit and over use, if gone unchecked, therefor, in the entire grand prix, races can only use the short cuts once per race they are entered.' That tossed a wrench for racers as they tried to figure out when the best time was to use the short cuts. So they can only use the short cuts one per race. The championship race has a new wrench where Robotnick eliminated shortcuts altogether. No one knows the exact reason why, but with no short cuts in the championship track, the racers must stick to the 3 miles of insanity."

As 9:00 P.M had slowly arrived and fans were STILL filing into the seats, easily trying to make the stadium jammed pack from the front row seats to the V.I.P Suites, Robotnick was sitting in his ship just above the racetrack, which he cleverly disguised to look like a blimp to avoid drawing attention to the GUN agents in the air and the GUN agents manning ground-to-air combat vehicles and guns. Orbot was DEFINITELY trying to talk Robotnick out of the post-race plan as he said "Your royal evilness, why don't you just send Sonic to another dimension?" To that, Robotnick replied "I tried that, TWICE already! And let me tell you something you metal-brain soccer ball, he STILL beat me! And, not to mention, the more i try it, the better he gets at finding his way back… as long as he has the emeralds. If he didn't have them, I'd win on that strategy… yeah, that's a WONDERFUL idea, I can send him to a different galaxy! All we got to do is lure him into a trap, strip the emeralds from him, and then it will be GOODBYE SONIC! OH, HO HO HO HO HO!" All Orbot could do was facepalm and roll off while Robotnick was laughing maniacally and resume his job of doing P.A. stuff and keeping the countdown clock moving.

9:15 "Attention racers," Orbot said on the P.A. system, "t-45 minutes to race time, I repeat, t-45 minutes to race time." As the countdown clock carried on, Sonic was running back and forth with Ally to work on their running start. With no short cuts to cut time and track distance off, a running start was going to be a crucial key to getting a great finish. Cameras followed them as Beat said to all TV viewers "Welcome back to Ex-World Grand Prix coverage from 90's Boulevard, where we're getting ready for the championship race, Sonic has been the one everyone watched in the first heats. After finishing 8th and 5th, everyone thought he wasn't going to make it when they got to the 3rd race of heat one and surprised everyone when he did. You see Sonic and next to him is Ally Thorn as they run back and forth, training for the running start. Ally's been WICKED fast and finished 2nd in her first race at Aquatic Capitol and had a strong run until she got knocked out of the top spot in Splash Canyon, where she was forced to finish 6th before nabbing the win in the final race of heat 2 at Dolphin Resort."

Lexi cooed Sonic and Ally as she said "Also, Sonic and Ally are dating, so I'd be surprised if Sonic didn't let up and let her win…" to which Beat promptly responded with "What are you, NUTS? This is the CHAMPIONSHIP RACE! What in your mind makes you think Sonic's just gonna keel over and let Ally win JUST because they're dating? Seriously, I knew you were a helpless romantic, I just didn't think you were THIS much of a helpless romantic!" To break up the argument, Maxx quickly cleared his throat and said as he was opening an envelope that was handed to him during the commercial break, "As we continue to countdown to race time, it seems like we have an announcement from Robotnick as I get the message from our producers… oh… folks, there have been MORE racers added to the field!" Everyone in the stadium, watching on TV, listening on the radio, and the racers themselves were stunned.

"Joining the field," Amp said as we read the letter, "will be as follows : Silver, Knuckles, Firen, Amy, Lizzie, Rouge, Cream, Vector, Charmy, Espio, and Shadow. Robotnick has decided that 'the more racers. the more entertaining the race is.' so they're gonna be scrambled around in the back of the pack." the new comers all emerged with air boards and Sonic just face palmed as they all warmed up. 'Well, as long as Fletch, Claw, and Storm weren't added, we can execute the plan to take robo-brian down.' the coverage team broke down the stats of all the new racers. it was approaching 9:30, but to Sonic, 30 minutes took a VERY long time, and the pre-race show was still going on.

Meanwhile, Robotnick was getting the Robotnick dummy that would be 'killed' on camera while Cubot and the rest of the robots worked on putting Ninjabot and Metal Sonic back together and inputing all data for racers and building a rider robot, named Radar. Radar was more than just a board racing robot, it was equipped and programed to adapt to any situation, be a master of ALL fighting styles known to the universe, have ALL of Robotnick's knowledge, and be an expert marksman with ANY weapon. Of course, this was all part of Robotnicks plan. Soon, he would win, and Sonic had no way to come back one he was gone. This could only mean trouble for everyone else and they had no idea about it.


	13. Almost Race Time

The fans finished filing in and filling up the seats at 9:45 P.M, just 5 minutes away from racer introductions. They went quiet as Orbot came on the on P.A. system "Good evening everyone! My name is Orbot and I am here to give you all the ins and outs of how to have a good time watching this championship race. First off, going loud and being crazy is encouraged, however, fights are discouraged. Any and every fan engaged in fights amongst you all will be ejected from the stadium and not aloud back in. You are responsible for all of your purchased merchandise and everything else you bring into the stadium, keep everything you buy and brought with you together at all times, because EggMan Corporations is not responsible for the loss, damage, or theft of your items."

"It should also be known that there will be no littering the raceway after the race, no matter what happens, should you litter after the race or at anytime during the race, you will be ejected from the stadium without hesitation," Orbot continued. He continued to read the script that was put in front of him by Robotnick on how the fans should "be respectful of one another's bubble," "no umbrellas in the stands where there's no roof over the fans," and "anyone who does not follow these rules will be fed to the dinosaurs. ha ha ha, I'm only joking. You will actually be escorted off of the raceway premises by event security. Enjoy the race!"

9:50 P.M. - it was at last time to announce the full 19 racer field. Because of the huge field addition that Robotnick (A.K.A Eggman) made, it was decided that all racers were to start in 4 rows, 5 racers in the first 3 rows with the last row being the other 4 racers. Beat Bat started it off by saying " and here's your starting line up for tonight's 20 lap event : in row 4 we have Shadow starting 19th, Cream will be starting in 18th, Vector will start 17th, and Espio will start 16th," he paused for a moment to catch his breath and then continued "In row 3 starting 15th will be Charmy, starting 14th will be Knuckles, starting in 13th place will be Lizzie, starting 12th will be Firen, and Amy Rose will start 11th." Lexi looked at her papers to make sure Beat was getting it right as he continued "Row 2 has Rouge starting 10th, starting in 9th will be Silver, in 8th will be heat 2's fastest 2nd place finisher Wave, in 7th position is Tails, the 2nd place racer who was the fastest in heat 1, and starting 6th is going to be Ally. Finally, in the front row starting 5th will be Thrash, Blaze will be starting 4th, starting 3rd is going to be Sonic, Alex will start 2nd, and on the pole will be Jet."

Beat, Lexi, and Max spent the last 10 minutes taking last minute stories from the starting grid. and then Max said at 9:57, "That's gonna do it for the pre-race, we'll be back live as the race coverage officially goes live, Don't go anywhere, reporting live from 90's Boulevard with Beat Bat and Lexi Palmer, I'm Maxx Amp, signing out for now! We'll be back for the race!" As soon as they got on the commercial break, Beat, who worked at the same radio station as Max Amp, was actually talking about the extended live coverage because PrimeTime News wasn't planning to go live on the air on TV and news radio until 1:00 A.M due to the race coverage. Beat had no idea GUN was behind tonight's organization of TV and radio programming with the help of TV and radio producers, and neither did Maxx, who constantly had his name misspelled by people spelling his first name with one "x" when there were CLEARLY two "x's." Lilly Pod, Maxx's co-host, made it to the half pipe, which was her assigned position.

The clock wound down to the 2 minute mark. 1 min 59 seconds, 1 min. 58 sec.… the clock kept counting down and the fans were going crazy and getting extremely rowdy. That could only mean one thing : It was almost race time.


End file.
